


Swear It on the Sun and the Spear

by SkinnyBlackGirl



Series: Leave Her to Her Game [6]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dorne, Fluff, Gen, House Martell, Leave Her to Her Game, Modern Westeros, Organized Crime, People of Color in ASOIAF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:35:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21621082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkinnyBlackGirl/pseuds/SkinnyBlackGirl
Summary: Modern - AU"Arianne, swear you won't repeat this. Not even to Viserys," Sarella warns. "You breathe a word and I'll tell Uncle Doran you used to think of my father when you touched yourself as a little girl."Her cousin lets out an exaggerated gasp. "This must be scandalous. I swear it on the Sun and the Spear."
Relationships: Arianne Martell/Viserys Targaryen, Sarella Sand/Jaqen H'ghar
Series: Leave Her to Her Game [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1505153
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Swear It on the Sun and the Spear

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xdarksistahx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xdarksistahx/gifts).
  * Inspired by [it's only me and you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18904588) by [xdarksistahx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xdarksistahx/pseuds/xdarksistahx). 



> You know what a mafia don and her assassin cousin need to do every now and then? 
> 
> Dish about boys. 
> 
> So we have a light-hearted conversation between xdarksistahx's Arianne and my Sarella, where our girl is confronted with an uncomfortable truth...

"Want to do lunch at the Hightower?" 

Why do all her relatives insist on dining at the Hightower whenever they come to Oldtown? "No, Arianne. I do not. And I have a perfectly good bar downstairs." 

Realization falls over her cousin's face, her rose-painted lips parting in laughter. "Ohhhh. That's right! I forgot about your fling with that Hightower boy. Never mind. Who knows how many of those tables you've spread your pussy on." 

Sarella scoffs, refilling both their glasses of Walano Red. "Is that judgement I hear, Cousin? I'm sure Uncle Doran would love to hear what you and Viserys got up to in his throne room..." 

"Excuse you," Arianne playfully snatches her wineglass off the table. "The Spear seat is my birthright. My future consort and I were merely... testing it." 

_My future consort,_ she thinks, noting the glow in Arianne's face. Her cousin's been radiant since she flowered into womanhood, but her relationship with Viserys Targaryen adds a new warmth to her eyes; as if she's satisfied a lifelong craving, and it's sweeter than she imagined. It reminds Sarella of how she felt falling asleep next to Jaq-- _No, Sarella. Do not. Do not think about Braavos. Do not think of riding that man on the hotel balcony while the Titan sounded in the backgroun--_

" _Helllloooooo_. Sarella...?" 

"Huh?"

"I said since you don't want to show your face at the Hightower, we can order delivery. I'll have my men point snipers from the rooftop if you don't trust a Hightower car on your property..." Arianne frowns, sensing the shift in her mood. "Are you alright? Where did your mind go just now?"

"Oh," Sarella replies. "Delivery's fine. I'll have a crab cake sandwich and Braavosi Bay-seasoned fries." 

Arianne reaches across the counter and wraps a stiletto-nailed hand around Sarella's wineglass. "Tell me what's bothering you or I will pour red wine all over your pretty white countertop." 

"Is this how you get your way with your dragon? Behaving like a brat?" 

"I get my way with Viserys because my pussy's lined with gold. Now. Spill it, bitch or I will," Arianne searches her face. "By the gods... it's a man, isn't it?" 

She does not need this. Fucking Jaqen was foolish enough; telling Arianne is a bad decision on top of a bad decision. 

"Sarella Sand," Arianne tilts the wineglass in the air. "Have you finally met a man you like more than your precious library?" 

"Hold on," she says, hoping to change the subject. "What do you mean? I've liked plenty men." 

Her cousin shakes her head. "Please. You travel the world collecting dick at every port, yes. That is not the same as liking a man." 

She can't believe her ears. Before Viserys, Arianne shared her appetite for lovers. How many nights had they spent in bars across the Known World selecting and seducing temporary paramours? The same woman who once got wet when her boyfriend's older brother held a sword to her throat during the swearing of a blood oath is judging her? "Because you _just_ started fucking someone you let spend the night instead of having Hotah kick him out of Sunspear at 5:00 AM, you're an expert?" 

"Yes. Because I know _exactly_ how it feels to deny your heart's desires." Arianne tips the wineglass, letting a sip of red liquid run across the counter. "This will only get worse. Who is he?" 

She shouldn't, but she feels compelled to say it out loud to _someone._ She's buried herself in work. Fucked other men. Yet she can't shake the need to let her guard down again; to let someone see the emotions she tries to think away. Telling her sisters is not an option. And her mother would only lecture her about repeating her mistakes with an alluring, unavailable man. Maybe her cousin is the safe space she needs right now. "Arianne, swear you won't repeat this. Not even to Viserys. You breathe a word and I'll tell Uncle Doran you used to think of my father when you touched yourself as a little girl." 

"This must be scandalous," she says with an exaggerated gasp. "I swear it on the Sun and the Spear." 

That is one step short of a Martell blood oath. _Good enough._ The words rush out of her mouth as if they've been plotting their escape and Arianne—her endlessly inappropriate cousin—is speechless; staring at Sarella with wide brown eyes and returning her wineglass to the counter. Once Sarella starts talking, she can't stop. She tells Arianne about unmasking Jaqen at the Citadel, his jealous rage in Yi Ti, their meeting in Braavos and fucking in the alley, how he popped up at her loft following their rescue mission to Lys. 

"I cannot believe," Arianne says after she's heard the tale. "With all your reading and Citadel links... my _smart_ cousin... thinks she can _ghost_ a Faceless Man." 

She has never thought of it that way, but Arianne is absolutely right. She sounds like a godsdamned fool. "Seven hells," she whispers. 

Arianne's cheeks blush with amusement as she refills their wineglasses. "It's quite alright. Love makes a fool of the wisest woman," she pauses. "I wonder if Viserys would fuck me in an alley... Maybe in the Shadow City one night..." 

"Love?" Sarella spits. "Who said anything about 'love'?" 

"Oh, Sarella. You think the Faceless Man who spends his coin in the upper echelon of Braavosi brothels popped up at your house for pussy? And you. You've fucked your way across every brown-peopled land in the world; you think you're hung up on Jaqen's cock? You two are in love, Cousin." 

Her words to Jaqen that night in Braavos replay in the back of her mind: _"Love requires honesty. We don't live honest lives."_ _What man knows you better than—no._ Even if Arianne's right, it doesn't matter. They'll never have what Arianne and Viserys have: a relationship that can live out in the open. "I can't do this right now, Arianne. I have too much to lose and we can't be--"

Her cousin nods. Beneath her carefree image, she understands how to prioritize business over her personal desires. "I know." 

_Good. So we agree it's time for a new subject._ "I'll have Emma bring up more wine," Sarella says. "And no. Your pretty Targaryen Prince would not dirty his Givenchy fucking you in an alley." 

"Dammit," Arianne pouts. "You're probably right." 


End file.
